


Five Times Someone From the Team Stayed Over at Tony's

by chatona



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatona/pseuds/chatona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and one time someone stayed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Someone From the Team Stayed Over at Tony's

_One._

Abby walks out of his bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair and another around her body. Tony lets his eyes wander over her and gives an appreciative whistle. The towel on her head is pastel blue with green and dark blue stripes over it and part of it is hanging over her left eye, the towel around her body shows the silhouette of a scantily-clad lady with bunny ears (it was part of a birthday present from his frat brothers) and does nothing to hide her cleavage or the length of her legs. She's never seemed less like a goth, except maybe for that one time she had to appear in court.

“Thanks for last night,” she says and winks at Tony. “I needed that and you're such a good dancer!”

Tony hands her a glass of orange juice and is struck by the thought of how domestic it seems. If this were a still image of people he didn't know, he'd say that Abby was his wife and the thought feels wrong. She takes the glass from him and elbows him in the side for no reason. _Wife_ turns into _little sister_ and Tony can live with that.

 _Two._

Tony sniffs, hand going to the box of tissues Ducky conveniently placed on the nightstand and buries his nose in one. He feels small and helpless, tired and miserable and ill, more so than when he just had a bullet removed from his body or when he's lying here with a concussion because a suspect thought it would help his case if he hit Tony over the head. Suspects seem to think that entirely way too often.

Tony knows it's just the common cold, but he feels like it's much worse. He crawls deeper under the covers and wishes his head would stop pounding.

“The weather is absolutely dreadful outside,” Ducky says as he walks into the bedroom, mercifully ignoring the mess. “I dare say it's even worse than it was when you managed to catch that cold.”

Tony blinks into the direction of the window, but the blinds are drawn. He'll just take Ducky's word for it. “If your mother's okay, you could just stay here, Duck. My couch is really comfy.” Tony doesn't really want to be alone, childish and silly as it may be. It's just a cold, he tells himself.

To his surprise, Ducky smiles. “What a splendid idea.”

 _Three._

“You're going to be insufferable, aren't you?” Kate raises an eyebrow and Tony would shrug, except his right arm is in a sling and the painkillers are messing with his brain, so he gives her a large, dopey grin and agrees happily.

She sighs and rolls her eyes at him, but she helps him take off his shirt and clean up (“I swear, if you even _think_ the word sponge bath, I will hit you, DiNozzo!”) and brings him a glass of water to the bed.

“I'll be on the couch,” she tells him with a smile, and Tony wants to tell her thanks and how much he likes her, really, so he waggles his eyebrows and pats the bed next to him. “How 'bout it, Kate?”

She snorts. “In your dreams,” she says, which Tony takes to mean that she loves him, too, and that he's the most annoying best friend she's ever had.

 _Four_

After they close the case, Ziva looks a little lost and a little vulnerable and a lot like she doesn't know what to do with those feelings, so Tony invites her to come to his apartment and watch a movie. “It'll be a good way to practice your idioms.”

She gives in easily enough, which tells him more about her state of mind than her eyes and her hands on the hem of her jumper told him.

An hour into _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_ , Ziva's head falls forward and she starts snoring. Tony studies her for a moment before moving her so that she is actually lying (she doesn't point a gun at him this time, and he counts himself lucky that she doesn't seem to have any knives handy, either) and puts a blanket over her.

His bedroom door only barely keeps out the sound of her snoring, he falls asleep quickly anyway.

 _Five_

Tony can't breathe and that makes it hard to concentrate, so he doesn't feel he is to blame for not realising that Gibbs is taking off his shirt and shoes and belt and pants, too, and crawling into bed with him until Gibbs is actually right there next to him. Tony is on his back, propped up on three pillows. Gibbs is next to him, lying on his side and watching him.

Tony blinks, opens his mouth to ask what is happening and falls asleep before he can form the words. In the next morning, Gibbs is still there.

 _And One Time Someone Stayed_

Tony looks around his apartment. A second pillow has appeared on his bed and he knows that if he'd open one of his drawers now, he'd find Gibbs' plain underwear next to his. There's more than one toothbrush and two razors by the sink.

Gibbs has brought the items one by one, some Tony has bought for Gibbs. They have migrated into Tony's apartment so gradually that he's barely noticed, hasn't paid it any thought.

The realisation dawns that Gibbs is here to stay. Tony smiles.


End file.
